Gaining Respect
by ShadowingRomance
Summary: This is a yaoi-tastic fanfic featuring SasuNaru. But this time it's Naruto, who is confessed to.


**Gaining Respect**

**Fan-fiction by:** _**ShadowingRomance**_

**Genre:** Fiction/Fantasy

**Subjects: **Romance (Yaoi - GuyXGuy)

**Type:** Short One Shot

**Rating:** Mature ~ Adult contented

**Disclaimer:** Although the story line in itself is mine, I take no credit for anything that belongs to the original story creator or anything that belongs to someone else in general.

**Fan-fiction based on: **Naruto

**Author's note: **I thank you for taking the time to read my story and for any review I might receive.

Please only review if your going to do it correctly; I.E Giving negative AND positive things about my fanfics, and be honest. I'd really know what you guys truly think. I know I'm rusty and need some practice, but I will pay attention to criticism and try to improve.

*sighs* I had really hoped to make the intro a little more humorous but I blame that on the fact that I'm not a very spontaneous person...

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his temples and tried to make the headache go away. He took off his headband and set it on his desk, then set down the pencil and paperwork he was working on, down. They were important files on a couple Jounin and a Courier-nin that had betrayed Kanoha. The Courier had taken the package assigned to her and taken it to their enemies, along with two Jounin that decided to tag along for _some_ reason. A reason that Sasuke was still attempting to discern.

He leaned back in his chair and let out a loud sigh just as the door opened to reveal the Hokage. Naruto walked in and shut the door behind him. "Any luck?" He questioned, looking a little concerned when he noticed just how exhausted Sasuke looked, though he didn't bother to say anything. After all, Sasuke wasn't the type to want anything _even close _to pity from him, he thought. Sasuke shook his head. "Only the files I gave you this morning, nothing more since." He replied.

The blond walked over to him as Sasuke turned once again to pick up the pencil to finish his work. Naruto took it right out of his hand. Sasuke opened his mouth to snap at him but when Naruto raised his hand for silence he controlled himself and simply glared at the Hokage. "What...?" He growled, extra irritated from lack of sleep and the pain in his head. Naruto looked at him. "You need rest Sasuke-San." He said. Sasuke gave him an unamused stare, then growled, standing up and pushing his chair in. "I have work to do... I'll just go train for a bit. That should wake me up." He said, heading for the door.

It was then that Naruto did something else unexpected. He stepped forward, grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, turned him around and pinned him against the wall. "I _said_ your going to bed Sasuke. You need sleep." He said firmly, a little surprised he'd reacted like that. Sasuke looked a little surprised himself but recovered a bit quicker. "Do you mind getting you face OUT of mine? Idiot..." He growled.

Naruto just started at him for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. "Listen you... I'm the Hokage now so you are _not_ going to speak to me that way. You'd better watch your tone with me, dattebayo." He said. Sasuke smirked. "Oh? And what are _you_ going to do eh? You think I'm afraid of YOU?" He questioned. Naruto gave him an irritated snort. "I don't know why I bother with you Sasuke. I try and try, I forgive, I help you in any way I can and yet you still don't respect me. And as much fun as beating the crap out of you is sometimes, it doesn't seem to change anything." He pointed out, turning to leave. He had enough. He really didn't feel like argueing tonight. If this raven haired man didn't want to be civil after he had taken the time to come all the way down here to check up on him, then why should he stay? Not that he should have expected anything less, he thought bitterly. Sasuke seemed to be one of the few who could dampen his moods quite quickley.

Sudenly he felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder from behind and braced himself, half expecting Sasuke to hit him. And if he did, Naruto thought; He's going to be court marshaled. He felt Sasuke force him to turn and grab both of his upper arms holding him there. Sasuke kept his head down for a moment and then looked up. "Don't leave... Please...?" He said softly, his eyes showing an unusual desperation. Naruto's eyes widened. Since when did Sasuke ever say please? Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and hugged him tight, laying his head against Naruto's chest. "Please..." He begged again. "J-Just... Don't... Don't l-leave..." He begged again, stammering a bit.

Naruto just stood there for a moment, shocked beyond belief. When he finally came to his senses, he put his arms around Sasuke. "You must be really tired..." He said, assuming that must be the reason for Sasuke's odd behavior. Naruto gently guided him over to his bed and helped him lie down. "I won't leave until you get to sleep." He promised. Naruto then placed his hand on Sasuke's head, wondering if he had a fever. Sasuke, pushed his hand away and sat up, blocking Naruto's attempts to push him back down. "I'm not sick." He said, getting up again and starting to walk away.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed with him when he refused to listen. He followed behind him and grabbed him, turning him roughly. "Listen Sasuke...!" He started, deciding he had to assert his new ability to command as a new Hokage. Before he finished however, he tripped and fell on top of him hearing Sasuke give out a grunt as he fell beneath his leader. Sasuke then looked up at his leader who was about an inch from his face... And pressed his lips against Naruto's... The boy whom he'd liked for a very, very long time.

* * *

Hope you liked Chapter 1, lets see what I can do for Chapter 2... Tee Hee Next chapter will be interesting.

.


End file.
